What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by Psychic101
Summary: After Shawn and Juliet break up Karen Vick gives some advice to Shawn. See how he takes this advice and how his life was affected by it. NO SLASH!


This song is "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" by Kelly Clarkson. Some Karen and Shawn moments but not as like girlfriend and boyfriend. More like Mother and son.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<strong>

**Stand a little taller" –Kelly Clarkson **

_Santa Barbra 1980_

"_Shawn stay here," Henry told his son._

"_But daddy I scaed," The three year old said to his dad._

"_Shawn its scared and you won't be alone…" Henry said looking around and he found a rookie._

"_You come here," Henry said pointing at a woman with blond hair and blue eyes._

"_Yes Sargent Spencer?" she said._

"_Can you watch my son while I meet with the chief?" Henry asked and the rookie nodded than Henry walked away._

"_Wus you name?" The Child asked looking up at the rookie._

"_My name? Its Karen Vick…" the rookie answered. _

Santa Barbra 2012

Shawn walked into the Santa Barbra police department he ignored all the looks he got and he was headed in one direction… Chief Karen Vick.

"Chief Vick may I please speak to you?" Shawn asked knocking on her door.

"Of course…" Karen said confused. Shawn never knocked and he never had any sense of manners.

"Chief I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be out of town for a few…days." Shawn said with a sad look on his face. He remotely smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"Why is that?" Karen asked standing up and shutting the blinds and the door.

"I just need some alone time Chief," Shawn said.

"Shawn I've known you since you were a kid don't lie to me." Karen said.

"Are you my boss or my friend?" Shawn asked.

"How about a second mom?" she shot back.

"Alright… Juliet and I had a fight. It involved some yelling and basically we broke up." Shawn said.

"And this is the reason you are leaving?" Karen asked and Shawn nodded.

"Shawn I'm going to give you some advice… What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Karen said and Shawn nodded.

"As your friend I say take some time off, as your boss I say you better get your head in the game. But as your second mother I say take time off and if I ever smell beer and cigarette smoke on you again I will give you a talk. Understood?" She said and Shawn nodded.

"Alright… go you have no more than 6 months to clear your head and then you come back. Got it?" she asked and Shawn nodded again.

"Actually Chief… I'm leaving." Shawn said leaving her with that information and he walked out of her office shutting the door behind him.

"Spencer!" Carlton Lassiter barked.

"Yes Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I'm just talking to the chief… I'm done so I'm leaving." Shawn said walking away and ignoring the look from Juliet. Shawn hopped on his motorcycle and drove away from Santa Barbra.

_6 Months Later_

"O'Hara, Lassiter my office please!" Karen barked and her two detectives ran inside the room.

"Have either of you heard from Shawn?" Karen asked and they shook their heads.

"But I have…" Gus said walking inside the room.

"Have you Mr. Guster?" Karen asked suddenly ignoring the detectives.

"Yeah he sent me a letter and some pictures a few weeks ago," Gus said taking out an envelope and handing it to Karen. She took the paper from him and opened the letter she read aloud:

_Dear Gus,_

_Hey buddy! I know it's been a few months but I told you I would keep it contact so I am. Right now I'm in Ohio (Dude you know it snows all the time?) it's kind of cold here but not too bad. I managed to get a job here as a manager for one of the plants they have._

_How's everything back home? My dad driving you up the wall yet? Ha! I may be heading your way in a few months I'll give you a call if you have the same number._

_From,_

_Shawn Spencer_

Karen handed the letter back to Gus and looked at the photographs. Just random pictures of places and none of him.

"You got this a few months ago?" Karen asked and Gus nodded.

_3 Weeks Ago_

Shawn parked his red Mustang convertible in the SBPD's parking lot. He locked his car and walked up the steps he knew what was going to happen to next. He took a deep breath and walked into the station…

Juliet was at her desk working like she was supposed to do until Lassiter came up to her in a foul mood.

"Just horrible," he moaned.

"What happened Carlton?" Juliet asked.

"Some idiot parked their red convertible in two spots and I had to find an elderly lady a new spot." he grumbled.

"Oh Lassie I'm sorry, still getting use to a big car," A voice said. Carlton turned and found Shawn Spencer walking inside the station a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Spencer?" Carlton asked his mouth wide. The man looked a lot younger. His skin was glowing and his hair was perfectly cut. His face had slight stubble, not too much. He was in causal jeans and a red polo t-shirt, he had a shell necklace around his neck.

"Shawn?" Juliet gasped.

"It's me," Shawn said his smile white and brightening.

"What… who?" Carlton said and Shawn just smiled.

"Sorry for the confusion Lassie I just came to talk to the Chief…" Shawn said turning and walking into Karen's office.

"Not now Mr. Spencer I… Shawn." Karen said not used to seeing him just appear at her doorway.

"Hey chief," he said walking inside the office and sitting down in front of her.

"You look… wow," she said struggling to speak.

"I know chief I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"I took your advice to heart." Shawn said.

"What advice?" she asked confused.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Its true chief after I left I was a mess. But soon time came in and healed the wounds now look at me. I better than I ever was. Stronger…" Shawn said.

"I didn't think you'd act upon what I said." Karen said.

"I tend to listen now and then," Shawn said with his cocky smile.

"Anyways I'm passing through and I just had to tell you I'm okay myself," Shawn said standing up.

"You're leaving?" Karen asked.

"I moved on Chief." Shawn said walking towards the door.

"You better me back and see me soon…" she called.

"You got it mom…" Shawn said turning and giving a wave before he disappeared out the door. Karen turned in her seat and watched the man she had grown to think of as a son get into his car and drive away…

* * *

><p>Thoughts are always welcome<p> 


End file.
